Earth
Earth (also known as Sol III or Terra) is the third planet in the Sol system out of eight, and is the homeworld of Humanity . The planet has only one moon, The Moon (also known as Luna. The population of the planet is close to a trillion people, with large parts of the population living in arcologies all over the planet, although large parts of the planet does have a good part of nature thriving. As of late, the planet has become host to a Jumpgate, which allows transport across universes to a similar gate at Mobius Physical Description Earth is classified as a Terrestrial planet. It has a mean radius of 6,371 kilometers and hosts a surface gravity of about 1G. Earth has become the benchmark for life-sustaining planets after Humanity left to colonize space. Earth is tectonically active sporting multiple geological plates and volcanoes. On the surface, Earth has multiple biomes and climates which range from scorching deserts to freezing arctic vistas. Global Warming has increased the local temperatures, but for the most part, the environment has been prepared, and indeed repaired from the damage in the 21st Century. History and Humanity Earth was formed approximately 4.6 billion years ago when debris condensed around Earth. Nobody is sure when the first life emerged on its surface, but earliest estimates put the first sign of life around 3 billion years ago. Earth has had many life forms live upon its surface over its existence, which includes the Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Saber-toothed animals, Primates, Catechans and most recently, Human beings. In terms of Human history on Earth, again, nobody was sure of when the first civilizations truly arose. It was estimated that the earlies point of Humanity rising was 2 million years ago in Africa, and the first civilizations appearing back as early as 31,000 years ago Some of the biggest players in the ancient world ranged from the Greeks, Egyptians, Romans, Mesopotamians, Arabian, and Sumerian cultures that basked in advancement from times around 6000-1000 years before the use of the Common Era Calendar. Starting around the 2nd Century CE, the Roman culture started to fall and paved the way for other cultures to rise in their wake. The period after this was filled with multiple Rennaisance ages that spanned many civilizations with the Chinese inventing things like black powder, cannons, and currency, the Europeans creating wholly new styles of art and philosophy, and the European discovery of the American continent in 1492 (although the true discovery goes back around 15,000 years prior when paleo-immigrants crossed the Bering Sea land bridge) Some consider mankind's true history to begin when the first Humans went into space, which meant that mankind had become a space-faring race. In 1961, Russian Cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin went into space. Others consider the 1969 American Moon Landing to be the first indicator of true history. Entire calendars have been devoted to these events, although standard Common Era sees use. A lot of Earth's history can be considered that of Humanity, which will be described on their own article. In 2290, a Human scientist by the name of Matthew Mobius attempted to create a form of Faster than Light travel, which involved a massive warpgate that orbited the moon. His plan was sound, and his tests showed good results. When the first wave of colonizations took place, 1 million people vanished from the known universe. In shock, the government decomissioned the ring, but for a reason lost to time decided to keep it in orbit around the moon, possibly for historical reasons. It was predicted that it would crash into the moon in 4017. In 2552, Earth was attacked by an alien collective known as the Covenant, which assaulted many civilized locations on the planet in a hell-bent attempt to wipe out Humanity. The UNSC, Earth's military force, fought back against the alien menace on all fronts in all countries, but it seemed that their efforts simply weren't enough. To make matters worse, on November 17th, 2552, an alien parasite known as the Flood slipped past what was left of Earth's defenses and crashed into an area at Voi, in Kenya, causing an infestation of massive proportions. It was only with the enemy-turned-ally Sangheili that they were able to contain the infestation - by glassing half of Africa. This area was dead for quite some time and resulted in the below nations forming around the destruction. By 2589, Humanity had mastered advanced terraformation techniques and rebuilt many of their destroyed areas, with some parts of the African area left glassed as a symbol of the war. By war's end, only two hundred million Humans survived on the surface of the planet. A massive repopulation effort came into place. Over the next four hundred years, people from other colonies immigrated to Earth to help in reconstruction and in repopulation of the Human race, and this drastically changed the landscape. Cities were built where there were none before, and Humanity literally reshaped the landscape to produce more plant life or to modify food output. Even the seas themselves were filled with underwater communities and floating platforms housing hundreds of thousands. In 3234, Earth became the beacon of a brand new form of travel - Interuniveral. A Human warship, the Indomitable discovered what became of Matthew Mobius' colonists. They arrived at a planet that appeared very similar to Earth. The colonists themselves had been dead for six hundred years, but in their place were a collective race of anthropomorphic beings known as Mobians. This planet, that they called Mobius after the Doctor, was an alternate version of Earth. With the help of the Indomitable and her crew, a second gateway was constructed around the Mobian moon and was linked to the one around Earth, forming a passage between space and time which could be traversed by ships from both end. Research began into locating further alternate versions of Earth with different histories or different life forms that evolved on it. Efforts are ongoing as of the current date. As of 3239, Earth is still very much as it has been for hundreds of years with many of its close-to-a-trillion inhabitants living more or less peacefully with one another. It is theorized that Earth will continue to support life for a further five hundred million years until the sun's heat burns away its protection. Thankfully for Humanity, their existence as a species is essentially guaranteed by this point. Geopolitical Locations Below are the major countries and their constituents. United Federation of North America ''' *Canada *United States of America **New York City ' **Chicago **'Detroit''' **Seattle *'Republic of Mexico' **'Oaxaca *'Royal Republic of the Caribbean' Republic of South America *'Brazil' *'Argentina' *'Peru' *'New Equador' *'North Venezuela' *'South Venezuela' *'Columbia' '''Other smaller countries exist outside of the RSA. They have chosen to remain independant, but still trade with the larger union. '''The European Union *'The United Kingdom' **'London **Essex *'Free Republic of Ireland' *'Scotland' *'The Constituted Kingdom of Italy' *'Portugala' *'Republic of France' **Paris *'United Democratic States of Germany' *'The United Mediterranean Union' **'Greece ***Athens *'Switzerland' **'Geneva The African Union *'North African Collective' *'The Egyptian Union' *'The East African Protectorate' **New Mombasa ***Mombasa **Voi *'The West African Protectorate' *'The Southern Cape' *'The Independant City State of Mombasa' *'The Saharan Emirates' *'New Israeli State' *'Palestine' Other minor satellite nations exist alongside the greater African Union, but constant warfare occurs in many of these places. The AU provides aid for these smaller nations, but they cannot afford to be a part of the greater union, thus being on their own and constantly trying to make it in the world. Indasia *'The People's Republic of China' **'Hong Kong *'Japan **'Tokyo' *'The Indonesian Island Family' *'Reconstituted North Korean State' *'Republic of South Korea' *'India' *'The Holy State of Tibet' *'Confederation of Indian Islands' The Russian Federation *Moscow *Volgograd Oceanic Federation *Commonwealth of Australia **Sydney **Melbourne **Pirth *'Southern Australian Republic' *'New Zealand Collective' *'Atlantica' Legally, many groups of ships can band together and form de-facto governments that cannot be recognized by the UN thanks to the fact that they are not strictly a stable union. Some ships can be kilometers long and host small cities that can number up to ten thousand people. The group of ships that bands together the largest is known as the Aquatic Brotherhood of Mariners. Rumors persist that they are pirates, but they have been shown to be contributing members of their society and many people aboard these ships identify with an Oceanic nation. Commonwealth Nations of Antarctica *'Navano' *'The Hasbrac Colonies' *'The Blanc Coast' All of these semi-sovereign nations report to the larger body of the Unified Earth Government, which is headed at the United Nations, which is located in New York City in North America. Each group has the ability to elect officials and ambassadors which affects events on Earth. In addition to this, the group also plays host to a larger collection of delegates from all the other worlds in Earth's empire. These, coupled with other 'minor' UN-like governments on other worlds creates an effective net of politics that can easily manage the affairs of member worlds. The Moon Earth's only satellite is known as the Moon, a small terrestrial satellite measuring 1,737 kilometers in radius and with no atmosphere to speak of or tectonic activity. The best theory for the Moon's creation was that it was originally formed when a celestial body struck Earth knocking a large chunk of molten rock into orbit. Other theories persist that the moon was an interstellar capture or a planetoid that formed alongside Earth, but the first is the most popular. The Moon is actually one of the tide stabilizers of the planet, allowing a predictable daily tide around the whole planet as the moon's mass tugs at Earth alongside that of the sun. Without the moon, the tides on Earth would be more subtle as the sun's pull, being so far away, doesn't affect the planet as much as the moon does. Because of its size, researchers in the 20th Century proposed to classify Earth as a twin-planet system, although to this day, it is still recognized as a satellite, and not an official planet in its own right. Geologically, the moon is quite dead. There was evidence of lava flows on the surface of the moon, but it appears that the most recent were the result of meteor impacts that spawned brief volcanic events. Aside from this, there are no tectonic plates, which means no regular volcanic activities, meaning that the surface is quite stable. Humanity's interaction with the moon goes back thousands of years when the first Human looked up at the bright light in the sky and wondered about it. Back then, the general idea was that when the moon was out, it was night time, although seeing the moon in the daylight was a common occurance. Astronomers were constantly fascinated by the moon and marvelled at it. For thousands of years, people wanted to know what it was and what it was like. Some suggested that the moon was populated by 'Moon men', but as of 3239, most scientists are content knowing that this was probably not the case. The first landing on the moon was in 1969 when American Astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. It was this landing that is still remembered more the 1300 years after the fact with settlements popping up near the landing site. The Lunar Landers themselves, still intact after all this time (save for micrometeors impacting the body). Like many things on the moon, they have been preserved through protective fields and constant tending to. Cities on the moon are partly domed, but also partly underground. They feature high quality protective material as hard as steel, but as transparent as glass to allow stunning vistas of the Lunar surface, but also to prevent accidental breach due to a lucky micrometeor strike. The moon is actually drifting away from the Earth by about an inch per year. It is speculated that the moon may eventually escape the Earth's gravitational influence and float into interplanetary space. As of lately, the moon has the Earth Jumpgate high in orbit above it which allows passage to Mobius, Earth in an alternate universe. It is supposed that it could also be configured to link to different Earths if others were found, but as of right now it is linked to the one other. Citizens of Earth *Gerome Andsworth *Vere Kersiac *Michelle Anderson *Chris O'Connor *Robert O'Connor *Marie O'Connor *Pietro O'Connor *Patrica O'Connor *Oscar Beller *Maggie Beller *Alexander Konstantinos *James Reyes *Avery J. Johnson *Adams *Raul *Ben *Ortega *Luis Guzman *Gabriel Torres *Ger *Jon Callard *Phidelpha *Robert Umbakta *Gordon Chen *Matthew Mobius *Ian McGregor *Eugene Wei *Richard Garrett *Dale Gilliam *Rivera *Gregers Ekdal *Francesco Constantino *Edmund Doran *Sally Alicia Acorn *Lou Kinsler *Joe Martinez *Billy Maybell * External Links Wikipedia Earth Article Halopedia Earth Article Category:Planet Category:Locations